


Horizontes de esperanza

by sara_f_black



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sohma Shigure/Sohma Akito, M/M, Past Sohma Shigure/Sohma Ayame/Sohma Hatori, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: Es extraño estar así, en la misma habitación, con dos tazas de té de por medio y ninguna otra conexión más que ser familia.Tan solo dos hermanos que se conocen poco, intentando estar uno en la vida del otro.Cada uno por su lado, intentando empezar de nuevo.
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki, Sohma Ayame & Sohma Yuki, Sohma Ayame/Sohma Hatori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Horizontes de esperanza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frozenyogurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/gifts).



> Heavy spoilers del final del manga de Fruits Basket.
> 
> Querida cumpleañera: te amo con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando me pasaste este manga dijiste que era con la condición de que te escribiera un fic. Lo amé tanto, que espero que este pequeño regalo ayude a pagar un trocito de la deuda que siempre tendré contigo por introducirme a este mundo.

Es extraño estar así, en la misma habitación, con dos tazas de té de por medio y ninguna otra conexión más que ser familia. 

Nada de maldiciones, vínculos o vidas pasadas. 

Tan solo dos hermanos que se conocen poco, intentando estar uno en la vida del otro. 

Porque quizá ya ninguno carga con un signo del zodiaco en su vida, pero ambos siguen siendo Sohmas. Comparten los mismos padres. Para bien o para mal, son demasiado conscientes del otro como su hermano para solo olvidarlo y seguir adelante. 

Lastimosamente, ninguno ha aprendido nunca cómo se hace eso de la fraternidad. 

—Yuki-kun, deberías dejarme hacerte un vestido. Ya te has vestido para la escuela, ¿no? Seguro a tus compañeros del consejo les encantaría lo que puedo hacer contigo. ¡Sería maravilloso! Eres el mejor modelo en el que puedo pensar después de mí mismo… 

Está seguro de que su hermano habla con total sinceridad, pero la sola idea de convertirse en su maniquí le causa escalofríos. No quiere saber qué diría Kakeru si lo viera con uno de esos vestidos. 

Se ruboriza de solo pensarlo, pero por supuesto, su hermano tiene que interpretarlo de otra manera. 

—¡Veo que te interesa la idea aunque no digas nada! Necesitas tener más confianza en tu hermano mayor. Iré pensando en diseños. No podrán quitarte las manos de encima. Los ojos. Bueno, puede que las manos tampoco. 

Le guiña el ojo con descaro y Yuki siente que el rostro le arde. 

—No quiero que me hagas nada —declara con firmeza, aunque intenta no ser rudo. 

Realmente quiere saber lo que es tener familia. Familia de verdad. Pero Ayame es su única opción para eso. No está seguro de si irá a funcionar. 

—Oh, Yuki-kun, no deberías despreciar los regalos de tu hermano. Pensaré el diseño igual y lo tendré listo para cuando estés preparado para aceptarlo. Ya me has visto vestido con mis diseños y sabes lo fantásticos que resultan. Pero seré comprensivo y esperaré como un buen hermano, no te preocupes. 

La sonrisa que le dedica es autosuficiente y ridícula, pero Yuki no puede discutirle más. Lo dejará ser. Que dibuje lo que quiera en sus diseños si lo hace feliz. Mientras no le haga vestir algún ridículo diseño todo estará bien. 

Solo debe cuidarse de no mencionar las intenciones de su hermano a Kakeru o no dejará de hablar de ello nunca. Por suerte cuando visitó la tienda estuvo más enfocado en que vistieran a Machi que en ninguna otra cosa. 

Quizá a Kakeru no le gustan realmente esas cosas. Tal vez no tiene interés en vérselas a alguien como Yuki. 

O tal vez es él quien debe dejar de pensar al respecto. 

**** 

Está tan emocionado de que Hatori aceptara salir a cenar con él esa noche que se esmeró particularmente en su aspecto. No lo aceptará ante nadie pero se hizo la trenza tres veces hasta que quedó impecable y probó unos cuatro atuendos distintos, pero todos le quedaban perfectos. No fue una decisión fácil de tomar. 

Pero ahora, ahí sentados juntos ante la luz de las velas en una de las mesas apartadas del jardín, está deslumbrante. Hatori lo mira con la misma calidez contenida de toda la vida y Ayame se siente feliz. Porque aunque todo ha cambiado, hay algo que sigue igual. 

Ellos. 

Aún pueden hablar por horas. Él habla, Hatori lo mira, sonríe y hace acotaciones breves pero tan bien escogidas que está seguro que ha prestado total atención a su parla sin cesar. Es siempre tan acertado que Ayame no puede evitar pensar que es el más listo de todos ellos. 

Se merece una vida mucho mejor de la que ha tenido hasta ahora. Se le estremece el corazón de solo pensarlo. 

—No es momento para pensar en cosas tristes —le advierte Hatori, y se siente pillado en falta. Algo en su rostro debió delatarlo, así que se apresura a dedicarle una sonrisa espléndida, pero no tiene ya el mismo efecto que debería. 

—Lo sé, Tori-san. Nuestras vidas están en momento de florecer y crecer, ¡expandirse más allá de lo que hemos podido soñar hasta ahora! —exclama, esforzándose por recuperar el clima de unos momentos atrás—. ¿Sigues pensando en viajar? ¿Vas a poner tu propio consultorio? ¡No puedo esperar por escuchar tus planes! 

No es la primera vez que saca el tema, pero Hatori no deja de evadirlo. Le escuece un poco la idea de que se vaya de viaje con alguien más, pero si lo hará olvidar un poco y seguir adelante, lo toma. 

Sin embargo, sigue sin escuchar un plan concreto. El fin de la maldición les ha dado a todos una libertad que no habían planeado tener y cada uno tiene que descifrar cómo vivir con ella. Él dentro de todo, no se puede quejar. Tiene su tienda. Tiene su vida. Gracias a haber estado lejos de Akito. 

—Planeo seguir viviendo, como todos. 

Suspira, porque inevitablemente la conversación se ha tornado seria y él realmente había esperado que aquella noche fuera mejor a todas las anteriores. Pero cuando la conversación se extiende a “todos”, no puede evitar pensar en una persona muy concreta. 

El tercero que no está ahí con ellos en ese momento. 

—No todos tenemos el mismo concepto de seguir —remarca, forzándose a sonreír, como si no importara. 

Como si no doliera. 

Como si fuera posible seguir sin él. 

La mirada de Hatori se desvía hacia un lado y Ayame está seguro de que también ha sentido el espacio vacío de Shigure junto a ellos en la mesa todo el tiempo, aunque lo haya estado ignorando igual que él. Fingiendo que la felicidad puede ser completa aunque solo sean dos. 

No puede evitar extender las manos hacia las de Hatori, capturando una de ellas sobre la mesa. Cuando habla, lo hace dejando salir toda la calidez que lleva dentro e intentando contener la amargura dentro.

—Gure-san eligió su camino. No es el que hubiéramos querido pero... —se encoge de hombros, porque la verdad no puede decir nada bueno sobre el hecho de que ahora esté compartiendo sus días y noches con Akito. Tal vez “escoger” es un verbo demasiado atrevido. Tal vez solo está donde siempre quiso estar—. Tenemos que escoger el nuestro, Tori-san. 

Nuestro. Eso espera al menos. 

Quisiera poder decirlo así, pero supone que en el fondo Hatori lo entiende, porque mueve la mano tras la suya para entrelazar sus dedos y suspira, antes de asentir. 

—Siempre he sabido que nuestros caminos van juntos, Ayame. Igual que Shigure siempre supo donde estaba el suyo. 

Él no esconde la amargura en sus palabras. Ayame extraña por un momento la posibilidad de transformarse en un ser sinuoso y rápido que pudiera envolverlo por completo con su cuerpo en ese momento. Poder enroscarse e intentar dormir sin sentir todo lo que está pasando. 

Pero desecha la idea. No hay nada que extrañar de la maldición. No debería. 

Debe quedarse con la parte importante de lo que acaba de oír. Hatori cree en hacer su camino con él. Tan solo tienen que encontrar la manera. Ser felices juntos. Aprender a ser dos, en lugar de tres. 

*** 

Si alguna vez le hubieran dicho que después de terminado el periodo lectivo iba a quedar para verse con algún compañero del instituto, hubiera pensado que estaban locos. Pero ahí está, caminando por el centro comercial con Kakeru, sin tener ya ninguna responsabilidad con el consejo escolar, solo por pasar el rato. 

—¡Pero estoy hablando muy en serio! ¿Acaso es que tienes un plan mejor? Seguro es que te vas a ir de veraneo con tu hermano, ¿es eso? No te culparía, Ayame es genial. 

La admiración que le tiene a su hermano mayor le causa una sensación curiosa. Como si quisiera gruñir. Tampoco es que le extrañe. Kakeru tiene una personalidad más a fin a la de Ayame que a la suya. 

Sin embargo, el gruñido que suelta no es por eso, sino por la idea de pasar todo el verano con él. No cree poder soportarlo. 

—No estoy seguro de que lo que dijiste fuera realmente un plan. 

Kakeru se ríe al escucharlo. Su risa siempre le resuena en el pecho, le causa cosquillas por dentro. De alguna manera, el tiempo que pasa con él es todo más fácil. Se siente más ligero.

La maldición liberó la atadura que tenía sobre ellos pero Yuki no termina de sentirse libre. Excepto en esos momentos con Kakeru. El tiempo que pasa con él, se siente casi como una persona normal. 

—¡Tú, yo, unas semanas de vacaciones! No querrás que lo planee todo yo. Seguro que los Sohma tienen sus opciones de lujo para viajar, pero nosotros podremos buscar una opción para ambos.

El comentario le recuerda el último verano. Todos juntos en la casa de verano de los Sohma. Los doce. Los trece… y Tohru. Pero no habían sido unas simples vacaciones familiares. Aún existía la maldición. El Vínculo. 

Ahora no existe nada. 

Sin embargo, no tiene planes para sugerir. Mira a su alrededor, como si esperara que alguno de aquellos locales le brindara sugerencias para no quedar frente a Kakeru como un bicho extraño una vez más. 

—Estoy seguro de que ya tienes algo en mente —replica. Detiene el paso, acaban de acercarse a la zona de juegos, y su mirada se pierde entre los niños que corretean, juegan y hablan entre ellos. 

Yuki nunca fue un niño normal como alguno de ellos. 

Su amigo ríe y se detiene junto a él. Se apoya en la baranda que separa el espacio de juego y sigue la dirección de su mirada. 

—Mi plan es que disfrutemos juntos las vacaciones como el par de hombres solteros que somos ahora. 

Es curioso escuchar la manera en que Kakeru deja deslizar por sus labios aquellas palabras, como si el hecho de haber terminado su relación con Komaki, tan importante para él hasta hace apenas unos meses, fuera algo ligero de superar. 

Pero lo conoce. Sabe que le dolió y está buscando cómo superar la situación. Esas vacaciones querrá terminar de lamerse las heridas y quiere que él lo acompañe. Eso es lo que le está pidiendo. 

Alguien está pidiendo su ayuda. Su compañía. Se remueve por dentro de solo pensarlo. 

—De acuerdo. ¿Por qué no? 

Replica con lo que intenta ser un tono casual, pero fallando estrepitosamente. Suena solemne, más de lo que debería. Kakeru le dedica una mirada de triunfo y le pone una mano en el hombro para agitarlo con entusiasmo. 

—¡Va a ser genial, Yun-yun! Tú déjamelo a mí, voy a asegurarme de que aprendas a divertirte. 

Aunque una parte de él reacciona con aprensión ante la idea, otra se entusiasma. Sus primeras vacaciones lejos de todos, de los Sohma, de la maldición y de su pasado. Solo Kakeru y él, pasándola bien. 

Pretendiendo ser una persona normal. Como esos niños. 

No es consciente de que está mirando fijamente los juegos hasta que Kakeru se atraviesa en su campo de visión. 

—¿Te hace ilusión ir a una feria? Lo anoto en los planes. No me vas a decir que nunca te has subido a un carrusel, ¿verdad? 

Se sonroja ante la cercanía de Kakeru, pero él probablemente cree que es porque la respuesta es un no, nunca se ha subido en esos caballitos que giran y giran con una música de fondo.

Titubea, muy consciente de la invasión a su espacio personal y de que una vez más quedará en evidencia ante Kakeru de que nunca ha sido una persona normal. Es extraño, porque alguna vez fantaseó con contárselo todo. No sabe por qué, nunca habría pensado en decirle a un extraño los secretos de la familia Sohma pero alguna vez se imaginó haciéndolo. No lo hizo, claro, aunque sí le habló sobre él como nunca había hecho con nadie más. 

Pero ahora no quiere contarle nada del pasado. No necesita ya recordar esas cosas. Quiere sentirse normal junto a él. Un chico más, sin maldiciones ni preocupaciones. 

No el niño raro que su familia nunca llevó a una feria de atracciones. 

—¿Realmente crees que nunca me he montado en un carrusel? —se atreve a preguntar lo más retador posible, aunque seguramente se traba más de una vez en una simple frase. 

Kakeru ríe, y Yuki siente que el tintineo de su risa resquebraja las corazas que durante años crecieron en su interior, esas que Tohru fue la primera en romper. 

En lugar de replicar, su amigo lo toma de la muñeca y tira de él. Es tan rápido y fuerte que Yuki no puede evitar seguirlo. Por un momento piensa con horror que se van a ver ridículos en medio de tantos niños, pero Kakeru lo empuja a subir al carrusel y antes de que se de cuenta, está subido en un caballito blanco. 

—La próxima vez te compraré dulces también —comenta Kakeru riendo, subido en el caballo negro a su lado. 

Vacaciones, una feria, un carrusel, dulces… Todo suena tan normal que no puede evitar reír. Es una risa corta, breve, mirando hacia el frente al que avanza sobre aquel ridículo caballito de juguete. Luego mira a Kakeru a los ojos y nota que le está sonriendo. No puede evitar sonreírle de vuelta. 

No sabe si algún día será una persona normal, pero tal vez puede que sea feliz. 

**** 

Aquella figura estilizada siempre ha sido una delicia para sus ojos. Desde niños, cuando jugaban los tres juntos, lo fascinaba la risa de Shigure y la magnífica silueta de Ayame, grácil y ligera corriendo alrededor de ellos. 

Adora la elegancia de sus movimientos, la curva perfecta de su cuello, la forma en que la trenza sigue sus movimientos… Pero sobre todo, ama la forma en que su energía llena toda la habitación en la que estén. 

Ayame siempre lo llena todo de una manera en la que Hatori se siente totalmente embriagado. 

Casi siempre. 

No puede viajar así. Aunque el plan era bueno, no puede irse y dejar a Ayame solo. Hace días lo viene entendiendo. Verse libres de la maldición es un alivio, pero tampoco es fácil manejar la soledad cuando siempre se ha tenido un vínculo. 

Ellos tres no necesitaban la maldición para sentirse unidos, pero ahora que ha desaparecido, todo se está desintegrando. Incluido ellos. 

Trata de quedar muy a menudo con él. Antes solían verse solo a lo interno de la casa Sohma, pero la situación ahora es diferente. Él también quiere cortar lazos con el pasado, pero no con ellos. 

No con él. 

Cierra los ojos al pensar en ello. Necesita dejar de pensar en términos de tres, pero no es tan fácil. 

—Entonces, ¿cómo va todo en la tienda? 

Hace la pregunta de forma casual, enredando sus dedos en la tela del traje de Ayame. Están sentados en una banca pequeña, apenas para dos personas, a un lado de uno de sus lagos favoritos. Lo llevó ahí, pensó que el aire libre le haría bien. En una mesa, en una habitación, siempre está la ausencia flotando entre ellos dos. 

El tercero que ya no está ahí. 

Ayame sonríe y empieza a hablar con soltura. Como siempre es mucho ruido, mucha energía, pero algo falta. Hay un silencio sordo en medio. Los comentarios estúpidos con los que Shigure cortaría la narración. Sus opiniones, a veces acertadas, a veces graciosas. 

Sabe que ambos lo sienten, pero no tiene caso hablar de ello. Para qué. En el fondo, siempre supieron que Shigure un día se iría. Desde que recibieron la noticia del embarazo de Ren, desde que Akito empezó a existir en el mundo, algo se quebró entre los tres.

Ahora quedan ellos dos, haciendo equilibrios entre las manos con los pedazos de lo que queda. Son ellos dos, intentando reconstruir una pareja. Ser dos, donde eran tres. 

—Tori-san, ¿me estás escuchando? 

La mirada de Ayame, tan pura y clara como siempre, se encuentra con la suya. Amaga una sonrisa pero puede ver que en el fondo está preocupado. 

—Estaba pensando... —dice de repente, sin disculparse siquiera por no haber estado prestando atención—. ¿Crees que podrías cerrar la tienda unos días? ¿O delegarla? 

Nota cómo se dilatan los ojos de Ayame con sorpresa. Lo mira con seriedad, solemne, y siente que se le reseca la boca. Está más ansioso por la respuesta de lo que debería. 

Si Ayame se niega, no sabe qué haría. No se lo había planteado. 

—¿Vas a hacerme una proposición indecente, Tori-san? 

Hay una vibración en su voz que es diferente a la forma juguetona que solía utilizar antes con él. Ayame también sabe lo delicado que es todo. 

—No has parado de preguntarme por el viaje. —De manera casual, levanta la mano hacia su cabello y enreda el dedo en un mechón que quedó libre de la trenza—. Creía que era buena idea, pero ahora, lo he pensado mejor. No quiero irme si no vas conmigo. 

La idea original era viajar con Mayu. Lo había dejado caer de manera casual hablando con Ayame un día y no había parado de preguntarle al respecto. Al inicio creía que era curiosidad, luego se preguntó si serían celos. Ahora sabe que es miedo. 

Miedo a que también se vaya. Miedo a que le deje. 

—Pero… ¿lo dices en serio? —Los ojos le brillan con emoción y Hatori siente el alivio extenderse en su interior—. Tori-san, ¿quieres que viajemos juntos? ¿Vamos a conocer el mundo? ¡Si viajo contigo, te ayudaré a ver todo brillante! Disfrutarás más a mi lado que con alguien más, ¡no tengas dudas de ello! 

Sonríe cuando lo escucha. No puede evitarlo. Está tan emocionado, con un deseo increíble de darle la vuelta al mundo juntos. De repente, siente que pueden lograrlo. Ayame y él. Juntos. Solo ellos dos dándole la cara al mundo, lejos de la maldición que los ató toda su vida. 

—¡Nos diseñaré una magnífica ropa de viaje! Estaremos tan guapos, seremos la pareja perfecta y pasearemos nuestro amor por el mundo. ¡Oh, ya nos estoy imaginando…! 

Ríe. No puede evitarlo, suelta una risita breve, pero sonora, mientras baja la mirada hacia la mano de Ayame, la cual captura entre la otra que tiene libre. 

—Tu sonrisa es la más bonita del mundo, Tori-san. Si puedo hacerte reír, no pararé de hacerlo —señala Ayame con una emoción más contenida que antes—. Quiero escuchar todos tus planes porque pienso ser parte de todos ellos. 

Serán planes nuevos. Para los dos. Tienen que concentrarse en ello. Un nuevo futuro que construirán juntos. Lejos de obligaciones, maldiciones y relaciones pasadas. 

Akito se quedará con Shigure. La casa principal de los Sohma será un recordatorio constante de lo que fueron. La única solución es salir de allí juntos, lejos, para buscar el resto de su vida. Tal vez el viaje que van a hacer no debería ser algo pasajero. 

Lo importante es empezar a construir algo nuevo juntos. 

*** 

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece el plan? 

Kakeru prácticamente salta en la punta de sus pies mientras espera la reacción de Yuki después de exponerle el disparatado verano que está disponiendo para los dos. Es increíble la cantidad de actividades que logró cuadrar en un cronograma con un presupuesto modesto. Ambos tienen cierto dinero familiar, pero tampoco tienen para despilfarrar. 

—Pretendes que hagamos como todas las actividades del mundo posibles. ¿Esto es realista? 

Le hace gracia el detenimiento con el que el chico está evaluando el bosquejo que hizo en una hoja durante los últimos días. Debe admitir que es algo más elaborado de lo que usualmente haría alguien como él, de hecho hizo varios borradores, pero es que realmente quiere que Yuki lo tome en serio. 

—Parte de la gracia de las vacaciones es hacer mil planes y el último día lamentarse en conjunto de todo lo que quedó por hacer. Y empezar nuevos planes, para el siguiente verano. De verdad, no sé cómo sueles veranear… 

Debería morderse la lengua antes de hacer ese tipo de comentarios, porque Yuki se retuerce como si acabara de punzarlo con algo. 

Sin embargo, si es sincero consigo mismo, de hecho disfruta alterarlo de esa manera. Retarlo a ir un poco más allá. Arrancarle una mirada de atención, un comentario apreciativo o el premio mayor: una risa. 

Algo de lo que más le gusta de Yuki es su sonrisa, aunque sea tan difícil verla. O quizá por eso mismo. 

Las cosas han cambiado últimamente. No sabe precisar por qué, pero Yuki parece más libre. Más tranquilo. Menos aprensivo. Pero no por eso tan accesible como le gustaría. 

—Te dije que me fiaría de ti —le recuerda Yuki con más resignación que entusiasmo. 

No puede decepcionarlo. Se ha propuesto firmemente que aquellas vacaciones serán espectaculares. 

—Lo dices como si fuera un sacrificio tener unas vacaciones como cualquier mortal conmigo, Yun-yun —se queja con un puchero calculado, al tiempo que le da un toquecito en el costado para meterse con él. 

Su comentario le vale una sonrisa de vuelta, otro leve empujoncito de su lado y una risa. Se siente más que recompensado. 

—Creo que esta vez disfrutaré sacrificarme —replica Yuki con un tono que le resulta levemente enigmático, pero no va a romperse la cabeza intentando descifrar aquello. 

Se limita a sonreírle de vuelta, saboreando ese momento. Están sentados al mismo lado de la mesa sobre la que han puesto los papeles en el parque donde quedaron para verse. El sol arranca reflejos del cabello platinado de Yuki, que se mueve suavemente por la brisa. 

Se siente ridículo pensando en esos detalles. Es justo como aquellas chicas locas de su club de fans. ¿Quién tiene un club de fans en secundaria, sino Sohma Yuki? 

Le hace gracia que se empeñe tanto en mostrarle que puede ser un chico normal, cuando Kakeru tiene claro que de normal no tiene nada. 

Precisamente, eso es lo que más le gusta: no hay nadie como él. 

**** 

Cuando llamó a su hermanito para invitarlo a ir a tomar el té, no esperó realmente que Yuki accediera. Sin embargo, no puso demasiado reparo y ahora están ahí, en esa coqueta cafetería que escogió a propósito por lo cuidado de todos sus detalles, desde las servilletas hasta las tazas que utilizan son de los más finos decorados. Debió venir con uno de sus trajes para estar a juego con todo. 

Tal vez eso Yuki no lo hubiese tolerado tan bien como lo está haciendo ahora, a pesar de lo cargado de la decoración. Pero ahí está, terminando de mezclar su té en una taza de pintura floreada con una cucharilla que tiene un mango altamente elaborado. Ayame quiere un juego como ese para él. 

El verano parece haberle sentado bien a su hermano. Sigue teniendo el porte erguido y distinguido propio de su familia, pero hay algo en su aspecto que le hace pensar que está más relajado. Cierta soltura en los hombros y en la comisura de los labios. 

—Pareces más animado que de costumbre, Yuki. ¿Te emocionaba volver a ver a tu hermano mayor después de tus merecidas vacaciones? 

Sabe que ante ese tipo de comentarios suele reaccionar de manera negativa, desviando la mirada y frunciendo sutilmente el entrecejo, molesto pero sin suficiente decisión para manifestarlo en toda su magnitud. 

Pero en esta ocasión, sonríe ligeramente mientras endulza su té. 

—Después de pasar tantos días con Kakeru ha cambiado un poco mi perspectiva sobre tu intensidad. 

No está seguro de tomar aquel comentario como algo halagador o como un insulto. 

—¿Estás diciendo que es más intenso que yo? ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso? —salta a preguntar, llevándose una mano al pecho dramáticamente. 

Yuki ríe un poco y niega ligeramente. Ayame piensa fascinado que nunca antes lo había hecho reír así, lo que le genera una sensación de satisfacción que arruina con una sonrisa su dramatismo del momento. 

—No, sigues siendo mucho peor. 

Al menos aquello no suena como un insulto. Es más como complicidad. O un insulto en confianza, no sabe cómo definirlo mejor. Solo sabe lo mucho que le complace. 

Hatori se pasó dándole recomendaciones para mejorar su relación con Yuki. No fue lo único que hizo durante su viaje, por supuesto, pero en más de una ocasión, cuando no estaban ocupados en comerse a besos o buscar llenar el vacío de Shigure entre los dos, salía el tema a colación. 

No seas tan intenso, había dicho. Dale su espacio. Tendría que ver qué opinaría de esta conversación. 

—Me gusta tu amigo Kakeru. 

Llama poderosamente su atención el sonrojo en las mejillas de Yuki ante su comentario, en especial al escuchar la palabra “amigo”. La forma en que desvía la mirada y se esconde disimuladamente tras la taza de té a pesar de que está demasiado caliente. 

¡Vaya! 

Los ojos le brillan cuando cree adivinar lo que puede haber sucedido en esas vacaciones. Yuki, sin embargo, no parece dispuesto a darle margen para comprobarlo. 

—¿Cómo la pasaron Hatori y tú? 

Por supuesto que no piensa responder sinceramente a eso. Yuki no será ya un niño pero duda que su inocencia esté tan mancillada como para escuchar las cosas que Hatori y él hicieron durante sus días de viaje más allá de conocer nuevos lugares. 

Se volvieron a conocer mutuamente. Cada rincón. Pero sin un tercero entre los dos. Fue como regresar a casa, aunque ahora fuese un lugar diferente. Las primeras noches dolió el vacío a su lado. 

Ahora, cuando Hatori lo deja aferrarse a su cintura, Ayame no siente que se refugie de una ausencia. Empieza a sentir que están completos. Deja de preguntarse si Shigure también los extraña cuando no tiene entre sus brazos más que el cuerpo menudo de Akito. 

—¡Me alegra que lo preguntes! Pensé en ti todo el tiempo, y traigo conmigo los souvenirs para probar mi punto.

Pone sobre la mesa la bolsa llena de recuerdos y vagancias que trajo consigo. Hatori le llamó exagerado por la cantidad de cosas que compró, pero todo le parecía hermoso. La relación con su hermano también necesitaba un largo proceso de construcción y traerle detalles de cada lugar que visitó le parece una buena forma de hacerlo. 

Hatori no estuvo precisamente de acuerdo. Ahora, Yuki mira perplejo todas las cosas que va sacando de su bolsa. ¡Está enormemente sorprendido! Ayame se anota un punto. Seguro que está encantado detrás de esa expresión de perplejidad. 

—¿Pretendes que me lleve todo esto? —pregunta finalmente, con incredulidad. 

Ayame está seguro de que en el fondo está conmovido de sus detalles. 

—¡Te puedes llevar mi bolso! Te va de maravilla. Es más, para que veas coronada la generosidad de tu hermano: te lo regalo. 

Tiende hacia él el mismo bolso en el que trajo todo para él. Yuki se muestra reticente a recibirlo, por lo que Ayame insiste agitándolo frente a él hasta que lo toma. 

Se siente como un hermano mayor ejemplar. Al fin lo está haciendo todo bien. Seguro que Hatori se sorprenderá de saber el éxito que fueron sus regalos. Piensa en ello complacido mientras mira a su hermano menor guardarlos uno a uno, observando algunos con atención. Ayame se asegura de explicarle qué es cada uno o por qué pensó que le podía ser de utilidad. Yuki no comenta mucho, pero los guarda todos. 

—Pues gracias, supongo —dice su hermano no muy convencido, pero Ayame levanta la mano para llamar al camarero y que les traiga más wagashi para acompañar su té. No quiere que Yuki se quede con nada de hambre. 

Nunca podrá resarcirlo por la ausencia prolongada toda su infancia y gran parte de su adolescencia. Ayame es muy consciente de que no ha sido para nada un hermano mayor ejemplar. Le falló a Yuki tanto y tantas veces que no aspira por el perdón del pasado, sino por un nuevo futuro. 

Shigure cuidó de él por mucho tiempo. No podrá olvidar eso tampoco. Más allá de lo bien o mal que se llevara con él, Yuki vivió bajo su cuidado y protección. Cuando supo que viviría con él, estuvo seguro de que estaría bien. 

No puede evitar una sonrisa nostálgica al pensar al respecto. Shigure cuidando por él a su hermano pequeño. Dándole todo el espacio que necesitaba para encontrar la manera de acercarse a él. Riendo cuando lo veía intentarlo, pero alentándolo con su mirada pícara e inteligente. 

Tal vez un día pueda contarle de esto también. Vuelvan Hatori, Shigure y él a estar en la intimidad de su mundo privado. Pero, quizá, es demasiado pedir. 

Lo que tiene ahora es esto: un hermano pequeño que es ya todo un hombrecito joven, abriéndose a la vida. Un novio serio y hermoso que lo conoce como nadie, al cual arrancar sonrisas y besos cuando están a solas. 

Sin vínculos forzados. Sin maldiciones. Sin magia. Un horizonte diferente, donde al fin tiene esperanzas de una vida nueva.


End file.
